Familiar of Zero: Lets start again
by spkieeb2
Summary: Louise meant to send Saito back to japan but the spells goes wrong and sends him back in time with his memories and scars, he passes these to Louise and the two confess their love for one enough from the very beginning. Read too see a different kinder Lousie and a very different story from the anime but still follows the main plot points.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello boys and girls been a while OK so I wanted to write this and the idea has been floating round my head all day so here we go and for the sake of it I don't own familiar of zero….Duh.

Edit: Hey guys I'm going over some of these chapters, As I'm not happy with them as they are I'm taking them down and editing them one by one if you want to help and if you read the thing that made you want to read this feel free to make your own version and let me know so I can read them. Last by no means least leave me a review to let me know how it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1. Back in time.

The ancient dragon was dead, Saito had gone back to japan and come back again just to save Halkeginia, Not just that he came back to save Louise, the girl he loves. The duo had been through a lot and now they finally had a chance of peace.

Saito had asked Louise to marry him and she said yes, He was overjoyed and they went straight to Louise family to ask for permission, they refused at first but then allowed it after some persuasion.

About a week after the wedding the pair were leaving for Japan, Louise said she wanted to spend their honeymoon in Saito's world. Saito agreed, wanting to see his family and show Louise off to them however Louise had other plans.

Saito was currently waiting for Louise, Louise had told Saito to watch their bags and check to see they were missing anything. Saito had checked their bags like he was told and was waiting on Louise to be ready to leave.

"LOUISE" Saito called up the stairs for the tenth time.

"I'm coming you stupid dog." Louise said as she walked down the stair wearing a beautiful pink dress that made Satio's jaw drop to the floor.

"Louise you…..you look amazing" Saito said as he walk over to Louise and kissed on the lips and snaked his arms round her body.

"Thank you, you look….very handsome yourself." Louise said trying to stop her face lighting up like a tomato.

"Now come on, Let's go." Saito said as he grabbed her hand and ran outside forgetting the bags and heading to the garden of their mansion.

When the two of them got to where they need to be Louise stop and opened a world door, she looked at the door and then to Saito and looked to the floor, closed her eyes and took a breath before she looked up at Saito and spoke, "Saito I'm sorry and remember I love you."

Louise then pushed Saito through the door and closed it. For Saito the event took about 5 seconds before everything went black.

/1 year before the familiar summoning/

Saito shot up from bed back in japan. He took several breaths before collecting himself. "Ahhh just a dream."

Saito said to himself before he looked at his right hand and saw it, the mark of a familiar. His mark, Saito then jumped out of bed to see the date. (don't know the date Saito was summoned so yeah.) OK I have one year before I get summoned, I need to be ready this time. I have to be able to protect her.

"Wasn't she the one who sent you back here." Derf asked.

"Wait, Derf? How how are you here." Saito asked later realizing how stupid he sounded.

"I'm in your rune remember." Derf said sarcastically

"Yeah, yeah, stupid question but I was wondering how are you here, My rune, my memories. How do I have them." Saito asked trying to wrap his brain round the whole instant

"Well I have no idea, but what I do know is that everything that had happened to you will happen again if you allow it. We have to be ready." Derf told Saito.

Saito was too busy being in his own head he didn't hear his mother calling. I fact he forgot she was even there.

"Saito for the last time dinner's ready." Saito mother told him. Saito hid his hand behind his back so she wouldn't see his mark.

"Ok Mum, Oh by the way, Where's that dagger Grandfather left me." Saito asked.

"It's in that box under the stairs, why."

"Ok thanks mum and it's so i can just see it." Saito told her before running down the stairs saying hi to his father and then grabbing the box. Saito then came back up stairs and opened the box. Inside was a old Japanese Kaiken dagger. (google it lol.) Saito picked it with is left hand his rune activated.

"Well at least I know it's real." Saito said to himself.

"And it's a very good blade, your grandfather had good taste." Derf said with awe.

"Yeah, now let's go get food." Saito said as his stomach began to grumble.

Saito spent the next year training both his body and mind. Making sure he was ready for the summoning.

* * *

A/N There you go now if you made it down here well done I know the grammar is bad so yeah and if you liked his be pleased I am writing the next chapter now.

I will see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Lets do this.

Chapter 2: Let's start again.

It was 2 days after Saito had been sent back in time. Saito was currently finding a way to train his body and mind, For his mind Saito had signed up to a year of college, he was studying history so he could understand the technology of Louise world better. Saito had also decided to join his local army cadets so he could learn some military discipline, However Saito still needed to find a way to train his body physically. Saito wanted to do sword training but nowhere train people in longsword like Derf's blade was. However this was japan and everyone train using samurai blades.

Saito was walking down the street from his house and headed to his old dojo where he had trained before, it had been 2 years since he was last here and he decided that he could learn some sort of technique before he had to go back to Halkeginia.

Saito entered the dojo and saw it was empty. Well mostly empty the owner was there cleaning the floor, Saito walked up to him and got his attention. "Sensi Han how are you."

Han lifted his head and turned to looked at Saito. "Saito how are you what's it been a year."

"No it been 2. So how's the business." Saito asked.

"Not good, very few people come here and less still stay to train." Han had told him.

"Ah shit, I'm sorry Sensei." Saito said feeling bad for Han.

"Anyway Saito what are doing here." Han had asked.

"It's a long story. But I wanted to train again so I could be ready for what's coming." Saito said before he realized what was said.

"Saito what are you talking about." Han had asked. "What aren't you telling me."

Han was a middle aged man with black hair, green eyes, had a very calming look. He knew what you wanted when you wanted, What you need to learn and finally he knew when you were hiding something and his musclier body structure you have a fear of him meaning if he asked you somehow ended up telling him.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Saito told Han.

"Saito…" Han warned, throwing a bluff.

"Fine…" Saito said he then proceeded to tell Han everything.

Han simply smiled before he walked away and pulled out a samurai sword. "Lets test your story."

Saito took the blade and his rune activated. Then Han charged towards him with his own blade. Saito's reflects kicked in and he dodged all of the attacks and then striked. Saito swung the blade breaking Hans guard following his Saito used the momentum to hit Han with his elbow. The attack stunned Han. Saito took this opportunity to disarm Han and end the fight.

Han recovered from his dazed state and picked up his blade. "Well done Saito. It seems you were telling the truth, Now let's test that rune of yours."

Han took the blade from Saito and gave him a wooden training one instead. This time Saito rune didn't activate and when Han charged to him Saito couldn't dodge the attack and took a hit straight to the head. This time it was Saito who was disarmed. Han then pushed Saito the floor.

"Lesson one, balance make sure you can always stand your ground. Lesson two, teach your rune every item can be used as a weapon if you chose to use it in such a away." Han said as he helped Saito up.

"So will you teach me, I mean the first lesson you can teach me fine, and I'll pay but the second thing I have to sort out myself. I have a year to do it and all. So what will you teach me." Saito asked as he stretched his arm.

"Yes I will teach you what I know and I'll even cut you a deal." Han told Saito.

"What is it." Saito asked.

"Half but, i want you to take me with you when you get summoned. That will the only way you can prove what you said is true and not just you running away after a year of training for no reason." Han said as he stuck out his hand.

Saito shook Han's hand "Alright sure but I don't know if the portal will bring you through with me."

"We'll see when we get there but for now guard up." Han Said before coming at Saito again with the wooden blade.

/After the lesson./

Saito rubbed his shoulder, he had taken a good few hits during the duels he had with Han. As he walked home Saito started thinking about what Han had said about controlling his rune. 'He has a point, It been handy to have but if I could control it, now that's a whole new ball game.'

"You know I'm in your head right." Derf said as he made himself known.

"Yeah what about it." Saito asked

"Well to begin with I have a better understanding about your body than even you do." Derf said being full of himself.

"Hah fat chance. Prove it." Saito told Derf.

"Well I know you now plan on watching a very perfix type of porn now. Think it's something along the lines of pinkettes and small tits. Am I right." Derf told him.

"Such a shame you're in my head cuz you have to watch them with me." Saito said smirking.

"Um yeah not going to happen I'll just enter the rune. Speaking of which I understand you want to control it."

"That's right." Saito conformed as he entered his house. " Hi mum, Hi dad I'll grab my food in a sec just needing to my room for a bit.

"Ok Saito it's in the microwave just don't forget it." Saito mum called up the stair's. As Saito ran up them.

Saito just about heard his mum as he entered his room. "Alright Derf explain."

"Well partner you see. I am both in your head and in the rune. You see there wasn't enough room for my essence in their for me to be in their completely another much bigger entity lives their and it controls the rune. It decides what's a weapon and what's not if you find a way to enter yourself I might be able to guide you to the the entity."

Saito listened closely then closed his eyes. Wrapped his legs over themselves and took a large breath. Saito continued to breath in a controlled fashion before Derf interrupted. "Um partner what are you doing?"

Saito decided to ignore Derf and focus on his mind. The more he focused on his mind the more he focus on the world around him slipped, and then snap Saito was inside his head.

/Saito head./

Saito opened his eyes and was nothing, it was pitch black his mind was blank there was nothing but himself. That was until a small ember approached him. "Partner."

Saito was taken back that this ember was Derf "Derf."

"Haha" Derf laughed, "Alright follow."

Saito somehow followed Derf, it wasn't long before he found himself in front of a large door with his rune on it. "So this is it."

"Yes come partner." Derf said as his flame passed through the door.

Saito took a breath and then walked over to the door himself. He then gave it a heavy push, As he did so a large flame hit him. This was followed by a loud roar. "YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE SAITO HIRAGA!"

A/N SO guys how was it, you like Han let me know review, follow if you like and of course….

I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for the wait but here we go.

Chapter 3: Training; your mind, body and whatever else that was.

Saito, could feel his blood boiling the voice of the creature was enough, he didn't know why but something about this beast caused him to feel a strange kind of angrier like he never felt before. It was a made appropriate when his voice dripped with venom.

"Who are you and what give you the 'right' to tell me I'm not welcome in my own head you son of a bitch" Saito's words were meet with a booming laugh which shock his insides.

"You left you head as soon as you walk through my doors, you are inside your rune right now boy, you are inside my cell. As for you I am. I am the legendary Dragon, Gandalfr!" Gandalfr said with pride.

Saito was taken back by this, everything he had learnt about the rune, about Louise's powers and his connection to her. Was it all a lie? "How is that possible I thought I was the familiar Gandalfr, I mean all the abilities I have…"

"Were granted to you by the chains that bind me to the rune and you. Let me be more clear. The rune on your hand is my prison and you are the prison warden keeping me trapped here, look upon your prisoner boy!" Gandalfr yelled as flames light around them. Soon Saito found himself inside a medium sized room. Bonfires light the sizes and behind him was the door he walked through. However the in front of him was a tall dragon which made Illococoo look like a dwarf. It's scales were blood red, the wings on his back were chained together and the chain was attached to the roof. It's head was average for a dragon but it had a small bloody horn on his head and it's eyes were a green with a orange pupils. It's neck was bloody and had a coker round it, the choker was spiked and stabbed into it's neck, the choker was attached to two chain one on the left and the other on the right. They were attached to the wall of either side. Finally it's legs were muscular and it's toes had razor sharp claws. It's feet were all attached to the floor.

So there was the biggest and strongest dragon Saito had seen, this dragon could easily destroy the ancient dragon if he was at full power. However by the looks of things this dragon was far from that point and probably won't be there for hundreds of years if it got free.

"Now tell me boy why did you let my flame bring you here?" Gandalfr asked.

"Your flame?" Saito asked in confusion.

"Yeeees are you blind boy." Gandalfr stated.

"He means parnter...I'll explain later." Derf said simply.

Saito collected himself and decided to answer Gandalfr. "I came here to get my rune to learn that anything can be used as a weapon, I wanted to try to increase my power."

"I know that anything can be used as a weapon, but I won't let you have that power, being forced to let you have increase power when you use things made to be weapons is painful enough. If i had the choice I wouldn't let a child like you have any of my power, you don't have the training for it." Gandalfr stated.

Saito was stuck, he need that power to defend halkeginia better but if Gandalfr wasn't going to let me then what was he going to do. But this was when he started to think over everything Gandalfr had said to him. "Alright fine, how about a deal. I free you from your chains and you grant me your power painlessly. ."

Gandalfr thought for a second. "Fine, free me and I will grant you my power, it won't be painless though, for you anyway."

"I don't care, I will take any pain I need to in order to get stronger, Nothing could hurt more than dying twice anyway." Saito said in a low voice. 'Now how do I do this.'

Saito tried to think of a way to free Gandalfr but nothing he could think of was going to work. But then suddenly Saito lost control. His eyes went to the back of his head and his left hand raised and pointed at Gandalfr. He then spoke in a hollow tone. "I Saito Hiraga, host of the spirit Gandalfr, the void familiar of chaos, Grant your spirit free of your bonds."

Once Saito was finished a beam of white light shot out of his palm and hit Gandalfr. The light spread over Gandalfr and once it touched the chains they shattered. Gandalfr's spirit was free from it's chains. It gave of a roar of happiness before looking at Saito with evil eyes.

"Are you ready boy?" Gandalfr asked as it stretched it's neck.

"Bring it." Saito said simply.

"Alright then." With that Gandalfr opened his mouth, fire shot out of it and hit Saito. The flames however weren't hot, they were weren't cold they didn't have anything feeling to them other than pure pain, Saito felt like his body was getting ripped apart and rebuilt from the ground up. Slow everything went white and as Gandalfr stopped his assault he spoke. "You now have full bound to me, we are one and share a body, my power will come to you in time, we will speak again when you meet our master. Goodbye boy."

Saito then blacked out.

/Saito bedroom./

Saito shot up in bed and he touched his head, He currently had a the mother of all headaches and he was never getting out of bed. So he decided to skip school and his class with Han for the day.

/2 month later./

"1, 2, block and strike." Han order as he watched Saito strike the dummy. As he went to his the dummy with the wooden sword his rune glowed and when the blade hit the surface of the dummy it exploded.

"Well done, now that you destroyed all of my dummies…. You going to have to fight me. I will warn you of the attack it's you job to follow and get a hit on me without using your rune's power now let's do it."

Han and Saito walked over to the center of the sparring mat and both held wooden swords. The spent the next hour fighting, Saito was never able to get a hit on Han but after a hour of sparring both felt drained. Gandalfr was watching like he always had, he decided to show Saito some of his new power. So when Han came to land the final strike Gandalfr made Saito flow round the attack like water. Han attack hit the floor and Saito moved behind him before placing his sword on his back winning the fight.

"I said not to use your runes power." Han said in a annoyed tone, "but I guess if you can't control your power then I guess I can't be angry. We just got to help you control it."

"I don't think I will be able to until I finish the familiar summoning again." Saito stated. "How your plan coming along anyway. I mean you are coming with me right."

"Yeah and I have no idea how to persuade those mages to grant me access as your teacher. However I did come up with an idea. You might not like it but it's the best I could to." Han said.

"What is it?" Saito asked.

"We run. I mean, you said your friends didn't treat you respect until you proved you could beat all of them in a fight, and you also said that you want to help defend halkeginia better. Right?"

"Yeah I guess." Saito said in shame about his friends.

"Well like I said we run, Instead of proving to you magic friends how great you are, why not prove it to the people of the world, I mean if the no magic users are treated like presents then show them to stand up for themselves, I say we build an army of outcast. An Army, presents wanting to do right, bandits wanting to fix their wrongs, mages you have lost everything wanting to make their mark on the world. We do this and train them we get a loyal army willing to fight with us. It might sound dirty but you can lead it anyway you want, you can chose who we bring in and who we turn away. I will train them of course but you can be our leader. Did you say some of those 'peasants' called you the people sword after all."

"I did, and yes you did make it sound dirty but I know what you mean. Fine yeah let's do. But whatever we do, we give the people a choice, it not just about joining. Everyone has to fight easy fights, but the ones where people will die, they can have a choice. Fight with us and become legends or leave the army and return to your families."

"I like it, Ok faithful leader, I stepping up the training. I will help you train your body and mind and when we go to halkeginia I help you train whatever else you get. Agreed."

"Agreed."

With that the plan was made, Saito and Han spent the next 8 month training. Saito aced all of his school work and when the day finally came for them to be summoned they were as ready as they could be.

A/N Sorry for the filler chapter. I wanted to introduce Gandalfr in a better way but I could think of how to do it. And if you're wondering why I called him 'It' in this chapter it was because that is how Saito sees him at the moment. Don't worry in the next chapter he will be he not it.

Anyway. Review to let me know how it was and follow if you like the story….

And I will see you in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

load when I feel able to. I have a lot on my plate and I only really write chapter late at night so half the time I end up with unfinished shite. However here we go with the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 4 Summoning.

Saito walked down the street. Looking to his right, counting the alleys. It was when he got to the fifth on he entered. There he saw Han waiting with 3 swords. 2 on his back and a third on his waist. He ware and tank top and a leather jacket. He wore some joggers and a pair of trainers. Beside him he had a small shoulder bag. He heard Saito come towards him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"About time boss. I've been waiting here for you for like 5 minutes, I was getting worried you got nabbed without me." Han said calmly. Han had started calling Saito Boss after they made their plan. It made sense although it took some getting use to.

"Sorry had to say goodbye to my folks, had to do it right this time. Make sure they weren't going to worry about me too much. Anyway why have you got 3 swords and what's in the bag?"

Han looked at the bag and then took the sword from his waist. "This blade is for you. I know you have your grandfather Kaiken but it's not going to be enough in a real fight. So have a weapon with reach is best. It the same as the one you've been training with the last year. Just slightly heavier than the wooden sword you got use too. I'm going to be using these two, they're the same type of blade as yours just shorter and lighter, they good for quick fast attacks or in my case dual wielding. Not the best way to fight if you don't know what you're doing but with a bit of skill you become a challenging opponent. "

Saito nodded and took the blade and the belt that came with it and strapped it to his waist. It was too long and heavy to go on his back. Feeling the weight of the blade made all of this feel real. In any moment he would be returning to the world he had come to call home. He would be returning to the world of the women he loved.

Han took Saito moment to talk about the bag knocking Saito out of his own head. "As for the bag well I figured were going to need some basics to get us started. Things like a firestart to make a campfire with. Some string and some other bits and bobs. The first week or so it going to be hard as we learn how to survive but we can do it I know it."

Saito nodded and just as he did. A bright blue light shined on their faces. "This is it."

Saito simple statement made Han eyes widened. He could see it before him to but to hear it coming from Saito in such a calm fashion made it all hit home. Saito looked at Han and saw his face. Remembering the feeling. He slapped him on the back and smiled. "You ready for this."

Han nodded being speechless and picked up the bag putting it over his shoulder, tucking the strap behind the swords. the pair entered the portal.

/Magic academy courtyard./

The students gathered in a circle. Watching to see if the worst student in the school was finally going to succeed. But after the blast and the resulting smoke it had seemed she had failed. But then there was a yelling. It came from above as 2 objects fell from the sky. One looked to of landed a few yards away from the group but the other landed right in the middle of them.

It was then they saw him. The commoner familiar. Everyone burst out laughing calling Louise a failure and how sad it was to have simple commoner as a familiar. However despite Louise desire to try again she had no choice but to seal the contract. She looked at the boy in her view. The boy didn't look scared or confuse he just looked ready as if he knew what was happening and when Louise moved in for the kiss he striked slamming his lips into her's.

Saito had lost control, he forgot for a second and he lost control. He was kissing her fulling and she was only half assly kissing back, in his mind he knew why but in his heart he was pissed. However he wasn't able to react nor was she. As Gandalf took Action. Saito rune glowed brightly, blinding everyone around him.

"Saito I know your desire and your plan, With the kiss sealing the deal I have been fully restored and just so you know I'm taking over for a bit.

Suddenly Saito body became crimson red and from the bright light came smoke. The smoke cause a distraction and Gandalfr responded by making Saito body jump up over the crowd and ran with break neck speed to Han who was unconscious. He picked him up and ran straight to the forest.

Some of the mages tried to cast spells on him to stop him the teacher included but none of them hit, for some reason unknown to Saito at the time.

Finally after 20 minutes of running he had made it into the forest. After another 10 he stopped and regain control of his body which made Saito suddenly feel weak, he fell to the ground dropping Han beside him in the process he then looked at his rune hoping for an answer . "Gandalfr what was that?"

Saito rune glowed brightly and Saito found himself inside Gandalfr cell. "That was me helping you out. I wasn't able to tell you in your world as I didn't have enough power to bring you in here. I told you we share a body and mind, I see and hear everything you do. I can take control of your body for a short amount of time like I did. It boost your strength and speed but it is forced and has some downsides, such as you might of noticed, it take a lot out of your body and I can only hold control for 30 minutes. But with some time and guidance you will earn to use my power not just in strength and speed and then we can truly become one."

Saito nodded but then a question came into his mind, it was something that had disturbed him for some time. "Gandalfr why do you help me, I know I freed you and all but you must get something else out of helping me."

"You are correct yes I do get something out of helping you. You see, I am a beast of strength and power and being a dragon I like nothing more than a good fight. However I like fights that have reason. My Jailers in the past had reason to fight to protect their master. They forced the power out of me and it was less the satisfying, it made me go against every I was. It made hate fighting, However you came and showed that you didn't want to protect your master, you wanted to protect everyone and were willing to sacrifice everything to do it. Freeing me proved that. As such I have agreed to partner with you, I have some respect for you boy. Now go one wake up, give me a good show. Derf will be my messenger I need to rest now." Saito then watched everything go black as he was forced out the door to Gandalfr door.

/1 hour later./

Saito slowly opened his eyes to see Han standing above him. He looked worried, Nervous. Saito moved to get up but his head and hand burned as if they were being stabbed. Han saw him tense and placed his hands on his shoulders. Pushing back into a slouched position.

"Wow there boss, Your hand been glowing for half an hour and your body was thrashing around I'm surprised you didn't injure yourself. What happened. I remember falling out the sky and then hitting the ground in that courtyard, now were here?"

Saito closed his eyes for a second to collect himself. The pain dulled and he looked back at Han and then to his rune. "We got summoned the same way as last time. Remember I told you I feel from the sky. Well this time as soon as I kiss Louise and she sort of kiss me the rune regain full power and Gandalfr took control of my body to get us out of there. He got us to here and then I lost consciousness due to my body losing energy. As soon I was out of it I spoke to Gandalfr and he sort of explain what happened. Next thing I know is i waking up with a spilting head ache and my hand feels like it's been stabbed several times."

"I see…" Han said in a confused manner.

"I know I can hardly understand it myself. But anyway we sure find a good place to set up camp. I know the edge of the forest is somewhere that way not sure how far though and I don't think I have the energy to move just yet."

Han nodded and looked around. The were in a clearing of sorts. There were still plenty of trees but they had space to move and build. Han decided it was as good as place as any to set up camp, so he started to pick up sticks and stones.

He placed the stones in a circle and piled up the sticks. "There now we have a fire ready for when it gets darks. I'm going to look around of stuff to build some shelter. You stay here and recover, I won't go far, shout if anythings happens.

/1 hour earlier, Louise/

Louise sat on the ground the laughter and torment was blocked she simply touched her lips. She heard levitation and freezing spells get fired off but some of the students and Mr Colbert but it seemed her familiar had gotten away.

Yet she didn't much mind it for some reason. The commoner she had summoned surprised her. It was as if he knew what she was doing and then that flash it had done something to her. It made her feel like she was forgetting something, Like that commoner meant something to her. She stood and slowly began to push past the crowd. "Miss Louise class has not been dismissed come back here if you please."

"I feel ill, I'm going to my room." Louise said simply her fingers not leaving her lips.

"Hahaha look she finally realized how useless she is. She summoned a commoner for a familiar. I would be in shock if that was me." Kirche said with a smirk.

"Indeed." Tabitha said simply.

Louise ignored them all she just walked away. The feeling of loss bored inside her. Louise finally made it to her room and fell into her bed. Sleep quickly took over her and everything went black. Then the ground gave from under her. She felt like she was floating and as she opened her eyes she saw a silhouette in the shadows of the dark void she was in. "Who are you."

The words fell out of her mouth as they weren't hers. "I am the first."

The voice was calm and kind, but also strict as if it demanded loyalty. "The first of what."

"Be patient, Your familiar has done something new, he had broken the laws of the elements, he is an anomaly."

"What are you talking about, I don't understand. Tell me right now." Louise demanded not in the mood for puzzles.

"Patients child." The voice said simply before fading into nothingness.

Louise then awoken. She saw only an hour had passed but school hours had ended, but as she was meant to bond with her now run away familiar she had nothing to do. She could practise spells incase of an explosion. So she just got undressed and laid in bed. Today was a very bad day.

/Saito./

Han had returned after 2 hours or so. And Saito body was back to full strength. The pair and made some cover using some logs and fallen leaves bound together by some thick vives. It wasn't pretty but it could offer some shelter. They had planned to hunt somewhere better near the border of the forest. It had to be far from the academy and not to close to the local town.

As night fell Han and Saito began to exercise to build strength and keep warm not wanted to light the fire until it was necessary. Once the sun was completely set they had no choice but decided to do watches. They cook a rabbit Han had found when he was searching around. The pair began making plans. It took until the fire was nearly dead for them to have some idea on what they were going to do after they found a suitable spot to stay. Once they had done this they fell asleep in the warmth of the dying fire, both knew it was going to suck in the morning.

And it had just like it did for the next 3 weeks after as well. It had taken them 3 weeks to find a good spot. It was a cave tunnel that was long enough to set up shop and close enough to the road for them to hear for carriages. They gather plenty of sticks, logs and vives on their way. Making a pull along so they could transport them but without tools and people with know how they couldn't do much with what they had. Other than build traps and barricades to keep animals out and heat in.

After another 2 weeks of getting ready the pair were ready to put their plan into action. They had decided to attack slave groups to get men on the rare time they came across and to attack bandit groups, they were hoping to persuade some of the less blood thirst to join them, they were hoping that some were just bandits because they had no other choice and give the option would want out. They had that option.

It took a few days but a bandit group finally came through. They were walking away from the town, There were no more than 11 the leader included. clearly they had just come from a good haul. With the wagon they had behind them. Saito drew his blade and his rune glowed, Han drew his blades and they laid in wait.

The bandits moved off the path and closer to the forest, making their final mistake. Saito and Han Unleashed their surprise attack. Saito went for the man in the most armour guessing they were the ring leader and Han went to for the horse pulling the wagon. He cut them loose he calm them and let them stroll of so he could get them later hopefully, before defending themselves from the attackers. They were on a no kill ideal. The only one to die was the ring leader. Saito went to work with his.

As the other bandits attack Han, the leader lost his advantage making it easy for Saito, he simple blocked a few attack and then used his speed to get behind the leader and run him through. He cover the man's mouth to stop his breathing and screams, finally his body went limp and he was dead. Saito checked his pulse and confirmed it. He then looked over to Han and the other bandits and Shouted. "Your boss is dead now stand down or you'll end up the same."

The bandits stopped their attack and looked over to him. They saw their boss dead and dropped their weapons. "On your knees hands above your head."

The bandits did as they were told and Han went to work binding their hands behind their backs. "Now I have an offer for you. You can join me and help the people you stole from or we can turn you in and get the bounty that has no doubt be placed on your head, we are going to return the stuff you stole earn some money from that but turning you in will just deepen our pockets."

Saito voice was clear and demanding, sounding like a true leader, Han was impressed. "Go to Hell Kid!"

The bandit then spat at him. Saito looked to Han he nodded. Gaging the man with some vive. He moved to the wagon, he careful moved some of the belongs out the way and place the man in the space he just made, as he climbed out he tied the man's legs to stopping him from getting away. In the end 4 men decided to join their friend and the other 5 decided to join. Saito warned them not to try anything as they had passed the point of no return, meaning if they betrayed him they were going to be put to death. The men nodded and Saito lead them back to the town not before grabbing the face masked off the dead leader.

Their plan was in motion now it was just a case of finish it off.

* * *

A/N And there you sorry for the wait. Review to let me know what you thought. Follow and favourite if you like.

And I will see you in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hey guys here we go with another chapter, also please review to let me know what you thought. Finally if u would like to edit this fic for me that would be great anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: So it begins.

Saito, Han and their new companions arrived at the local town entrance. The Ex bandits had said they stole from a local weapons shop in hope of arming their growing numbers. So Saito now planned to return the wagon to the shop and turn the convicts in.

To do this he had to go in alone, The bandits would likely be noticed and they their cover would blown before they had a chance to make it. Saito also wanted Han to wait with the Ex bandits and keep an eye on them. Although they had agreed to join, Saito was far from trusting them.

After making his intention known Saito entered the town alone. He guided the horse and wagon into the front gate. He met little resistance from the guards and they simply wanted to know his intentions. Saito explained that he had been a travelling warrior and he saw the wagon he was now guiding. He said that he was willing to turn the men, that were in the wagon, in for a price and he would be returning the weapons to the owner.

Guard was helpful and grateful. Informing Saito that although that the town was one of main commoners and the noble that ruled over them was fair from kind. He forced the to pay high taxes and gave little aid in return.

Saito felt bad for the man and the town but he knew he and Han were no ready to overthrow a lord just yet, seeing as most of them were square to triangle type mages. He decided it was best to put his discussion with the guard aside for now and focus on the task at hand. He firstly went to the guards out post and turn in the men for a bounty. He got 50 bronze for each man alive and 25 for the dead ring leader. It wasn't much but it did mean he had earned 2 silver and 75 bronze. Saito them when to the blacksmiths and returned the stolen goods. The black smith however was not thankful and fairly rude. He told Saito that he wasn't going to pay him and he would call the guards if he didn't leave at once.

Saito smirked. "I'll get them for you."

Saito said as he tapped the guard, that had been at the guard post, shoulder making him turn. "Sir as i explain to you before I wanted to return the stolen good but the blacksmith refusing to rewards me. Isn't law to pay for honest work."

The guard nodded. But the smith was going down without a fight. "Didn't hire him, nor did I ask him to collect my stolen good. They aren't that valuable anyway, he probably was the the one that stole them in the first place, thought he could return this crap and make more money than he could just selling them."

The guard nodded taking in what the smith had said. "Very well if these weapons are truly of no value to you then they will be the payment."

Saito smirked nodding his head in gratitude where as the smith cursed and refused to accept it, however a threat of arrest soon silenced him and Saito was allowed to leave.

/Front gate./

Han kept his eye on the Ex bandits, watching their every move. He didn't trust them and he didn't really like Saito plan to recruit the bandits. He made his distaste to them very clear, but without providing any other options he had no choice. Han hated criminals, he alway had since his days in the police force. It was something they taught you, drilled into you. After a long ten years in the service it a part of who he was. He became a Dojo teacher to teach people to protect themselves. Not that many people other than Saito took to his methods of teaching. He was thankful to the fact that the men before him had no choice in the matter.

A smirk began to grow on his face and then he saw a hooded figure coming towards them. Behind them was the same cart Saito had taken into the town. Han draw his blade ready for an attack, the Hooded figure moved his cloak aside revealing the blade on his hip. Han then tighten his grip keeping eyes on the enemy's blade, however the longer he looked and the closer the figure got the clear the blade became, When Han saw it in full detail he put his swords away and relaxed.

Han pushed past the nervous looking armed bandits before him and pushed past them shouting the men to their blades away. As Han to the hooded figure he once again smirk. "You made me nervous for a second their Boss."

Saito pulled his hood down and smiled. "Sorry about that teach."

"Teach?"

"Yeah, I mean you are my teacher and now these guy's as well. A fitting nickname I believe." Saito said as he hand Hand similar looking cloak to his own.

"What's the cloak for?" Han asked as he took the cloak and put it on.

"It to act as our symbol. At some point when we have the numbers and funds these cloaks will have something to make people identify us and come to us with info or to lend a helping hand. But for now it to hide our identities. If the guards find out about our running from academy we will be arrested and either put to death or sent back to Louise. I'm not sure which fate is worse." Saito said as shuddered at the thought of how Louise use to treat him when they first met.

"I thought you loved her?" Han asked in confusing.

Saito smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck before responding. "Oh I do it's just Louise wasn't...She wasn't the greatest person in the world. I think you might of wanted to kill her if you saw the scar I had."

"Wait you had Scars." Han asked in disgust.

"She saw me as nothing more than a Dog when we first met, She wanted me to feel less than her which at that stage was pretty low. When very i reacted against her she tended to whip me. I got her to stop, which she did unless I did something very bad or indecent."

"I see…" Han was about to press on when on of the bandits call over.

"Hey are you going to stand there all day or are we going to go to the place you guys have been calling home for the last few days.

Saito looked past Han and saw the bored looking recruits. "I think they're bored Han."

"Oh are they." Han then walked over to the cart. He once again cut the horse loose and let them run free this time. "OK you want to head home with us then you got to prove we can trust you and that you got a back bone. To do this you must pull this cart and follow us to our destination. UNDERSTOOD!"

The Bandits were taken back by Han voice some looked scared. But after looking at each other they agreed to listen. Choosing who went on what side, the strongest acted as a pair and the weakest acted as a trio. Together they pulled the cart for the whole trip until they got to the place they were attack. Once their Han and Saito walked off the path and order them men to stop.

"OK men, home is not fair from here but as you can guess pulling the cart across the grass and into the forest is much more difficult than pulling it. On that path. So unload and pick the weapon and armour suit you best but make sure it gets divided evenly. "Han said as he gave orders.

"But what about the stuff we don't want." One of the bandits asked.

"We leave it." Saito said simply and calmly. "I trust you have a alright eye for gear. The stuff you don't choose is better off to the looter than come and get it."

"What will happen to them." Another bandit asked.

"Same as you. Were building an army of people than want to fight for themselves free of the nobles reine. Although not all bad some are evil and oppress their people. I want to start at the bottom and work up. We start by recruiting men and women like you, people who are despite and took the easy way out by joining gangs. Then we go to towns folk. They will be harder to teach but they tend to have more to fight for than some of you do. Finally I want us to be recognised as an army for the people, I want us to be seen by the nobles and be both feared and respect. We are to be a message that yes we many not have magic, but we are not weak, we have something worth fighting for and we will stand against anything to protect it. For we are the swords of the people." Saito speech startled the group of 5. The looked to each other and then burst out laughing.

"Look at this Kid thinks he so hard because Dad watching his back." The speaker soon regretted the words leaving his mouth.

Saito drew his blade and the rune activated. Making his speed impossibly fast. He got to the man in less a second the blade on his neck draw blood. "Speak about like that again and I won't stop. Now come all of you follow me once you picked your gear."

Saito then sheath his sword and placed a hand on Han's shoulder. "Head back I'll meet you there, get things ready, you still got a long day ahead of you."

"I now don't remind me." Han said simply as he walked into the forest.

Once he was gone Saito walked to the cart and pulled out the other cloaks he had brought. He then waited for the other to be done and then without a word he lead the way to the camp.

/The next morning, Louise./

" _He protected you, defended you, comforted you when you were down. He was both your lover and guardian and you beated him, abused him then throw him away when you were done." The Voice of the shadowed figure said simply._

" _What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?" Louise asked, her voice filled with confusing._

" _You know who I'm talking about, you know what you did." The voice replied with anger._

 _It was then a boy dressed in a blue hoodie appeared before her. He had a sword on his back and he looked strong. The boy spoke, he sounded hurt. "Louise why did you do it. I loved you louise… I wanted to marry you Louise."_

 _Louise's eyes widened, the voice sounded familiar, her heart began to hurt like it was breaking into two. Her mouth began to move on it's own. "I know, I loved you too Sai…"_

 _Suddenly everything went black, the world she was in began to crumble. Louise then woke up._

Louise shot up in bed, she was covered in a cold sweat. Her dream was now blurry and she couldn't remember much of what had taken place, all she could remember was the boy in blue and what she might of done to him, and what he might of felt.

Louise looked out her window to see the sun was only just rising and she had a few hours before classes would start. She decided not to go back to sleep and maneuver out of bed. She got dressed and looked around her very empty room. Second year and third year room were bigger than first years due to the fact that second and third years were meant to have familiars living with them and more space was need to make the room comfortable. For both the noble and familiar.

This was not the case for Louise. She was once again a failure. Her familiar up and ran away from her before she could wipe the common dog into shape. When her father had found out a week after the summoning he demanded that she summon another familiar to make up for the one that ran. However the headmaster made it very clear this was impossible due to the fact the pact had been sealed.

Louise was in the worst possible situation. She couldn't cast magic without causing an explosion and she was unable to control her familiar. She knew that if she didn't get him back soon she would be forced to marry her fiance early, not that she wanted to marry him at all. Ward was a strong and brave man. He would make the perfect husband to any woman that wasn't her. Deep in her heart she was to marry someone else. She what he looked like, she knew what he sounded like. She almost everything about him. She couldn't say his name.

It was on the tip of her tongue, so close yet so fair. It was infuriating.

/1 week later./

Once classes had finished for the day Louise found she was being dragged away by Kirche and Momo. With Tabitha tagging along, The group walked out the classroom and headed to the entrance.

"Where are we going and why are you dragging me along we're not friends all you do is make fun of me."

"Well my dear Zero we are heading to the local town to find where your runaway familiar is. If you don't find it in the next month then your family will no doubt take you out of school and then their will be no one to entertain me." Kirche said with a cute smile.

"I'm just coming to go do a bit of shopping." Momo said simply.

"Could be fun." Tabitha said in a dry tone.

Louise just moan but gave in and followed Kirche and the others. After getting the horses the group rode out following the path. After an hour they were half way, the forest edge was to their left, Louise began to get a strange feeling as they past rode. It was like someone was watch them. She decided to see if anyone else felt the same.

"Hey guys do you think anyone is watching us?"

The Group shock their head no and carried on. Louise decided to ignore the feeling and just carry on her way with the others.

/The edge of the forest Saito./

Every fibre of Saito body demand he run up to Louise and be by her side. But he refuse to do so. He knew better. He simply sat and watched as her and the others rode on into town. Saito knew that no bandit would attack today. As if they group had made it here without any problems then they weren't out today. Saito decided he could watch anymore and told the group of 10 he was with to return to the cave.

It had been a very busy week for Saito. Everyday after the first attack there had been a raid on the town and the group of bandits always came the same route of escape. Which made Saito and Han's job of getting recruits and getting money easier. Currently they were looking at having a group of 30 bandits. All untrained and unloyal. They knew a stab in the back could come at any moment so they always had their guard up. As Saito walked back to the cave he saw the other he was with get dragged into a line with the other men and few women he and Han had recruited. Saito stood and watched as Han stood before them. It was time to begin training and stop recruiting. If they took anyone else on then it would be even harder to train the group. Saito knew it was going to hard on Han already but he knew he could handle it.

Han stood at the front of the group all in 5 lines of 6. Han took a deep breath before raising his voice. "For the last week me and Boss have been fighting and recruiting you. We killed your lieutenants and imprisoned those of you that refused to join us…. But you decided to join us. You decided to help us fight for what is right…. You will know me as Teach. Know I do not like any of you scum bags, to me you are all a bunch of sons of bitches that should be put down like dogs and if you fall out of line I will kill you like the dog you are."

The group began to whisper amongst their sleeves. Han looked at the group and smirked "I DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK!"

Every single one of the bandits stopped and looked at Han, who was now giving off a dark aura. "You will do as I say, As we train You will not speak unless I say. You will not shit unless I say so. You have all become by bitches to do as I wish. NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 20!"

All the trainees did as they were told getting down into a pushup position and did 20. Once they did that Han went on with his train.

Saito left Han to do what he did best, and walked to the cave. He sat in the dark chilled cave and looked at his right hand. He rubbed the rune. Think about how much he had changed after he got his rune. He thought about Louise and the future he thought they were going to have, how thing might be different this time around. His mind began to wonder until Derf spoke. "Hey partner. Grandlfr wants to talk to you about something you might want to know."

"OK Derf. Thanks, but can it wait I need to be ready incase Han needs my help." Saito said with a bit of worry in his voice it was rare for Grandlfr to want to speak to Saito first.

"Don't worry. I'll keep watch if your friends come I'll let Grandlfr know and you can return to your body." Derf said with determination.

"Ok Thanks. Wish me luck." Saito then closed his eyes and entered Grandlfr's realm. "You want to see me Grandlfr.

"Yes warden I did. It seems a change has happened to your body. As well as mine."

Saito's was taken back. Not understanding what Grandlfr was talking about. "What do you mean."

"It seems Our bodies are merging. I am becoming you and you are become me. An effect of you releasing me I believe." Saito eyes widened by this, he didn't want to turn into a dragon that was never the plan. Slowly he began to panic. But Grandlfr tried to relax him. "Not to worry warden, the change is not on the surface. It just means I can morph your body to become like mine when you need to. For now I can just make you move faster but with time I believe you can do the same I could do when I walked the physical world."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you could survive the most impossible things. Control the heat of fire at will and even fly. However our bodies must become more connected before any of that can happen. For now I suggest we work on becoming one, you are going to have to learn to call me from the rune and pull my essence into your self to earn my other abilities. However if you pull too much there's a chance you could pull my into your world. If you do that then I will consume you I will be released on the world once more and you will be killed in the process. Right now none of us want that so just practise pulling a small amount of me. I will have Derf be my messenger and help teach you. He will warn you when you're pulling too much. Now go I believe your friends are waiting for you."

Saito slowly opened his eyes to Han standing above him. "Morning sleeping beauty, it's your watch, get up and get watching I want some shut eye after the day I had."

Saito simply smiled and got up. Things had just got more interesting. It was all just begging.

* * *

A/N and that was it. Sorry if that was a bit shit or dragged on too much. Let me know with a review. Follow and favourite if you like.

And i will see you in the next chapter.


	6. chapter 6

A/n hey guys I'm back for a bit I guess. Anyway sorry for the lack of update on any of my fics I just don't have time I use to. But hey I'm here now and I wanted it make something clear. Although this is a retelling it will lousy follow the Canon some moments will be missing and others adapted. I'm also following my own time frame so yeah it my fic live with it but here we go.

Chapter 6: remember

Louise awoke with a start, she looked out the window to see the moon was still high in the sky. Her body was covered in sweat, a result of the nightmare she just had. It was still so clear so vivid in her mind. It was like a out of body experience expected she wasn't seeing her past life. She was seeing a life she had never lived. She watched she travelled with the commoner boy she summon. She watched as he broke down her barriers, showed her the true meaning of life, true…. Love. She saw the joy they share as they kissed, as they got married. Then she felt pain as she returned him to where he came from. She watched as her future self broke down heart broken. She watched as he tried to re open the door only to fail and then she watched as she took her own life unable to take living without the commoner boy. The only sound she hear through out the dream was her future self final words as she cast a long sword into her stomach. "I'm sorry Saito."

/Louise bedroom. /

Louise awoke with a start. Sweat hugged her body causing her nighty to stick to her body. Her face was wet from where she had cried during the dream. Her heart hurt within her chest as if she had lost something precious. Louise got out of bed and walk over to her window. She looked out to the shadowed courtyard which was only visible but the candle lights lining the outer wall. Despite the lack of light Louise could replay very thing she had just seen in her dream. She touched her lips and softly smiled as she whispered his name. "Saito."

"It seems my gift was well received." a voice said from the shadows.

Louise flinched. Her door was locked, as was the window. There was no way this voice could be real unless it used some powerful magic to get in. "who… Who are you."

The voice chucked sweetly before speaking. "dear child the question is not you but what, and before you ask. I am the voice spirit of destruction. I dwell deep inside of you giving you your power of the void. However normally I would be unable to speak to you let along guild you. But thank to the actions of your familiar I am able to guide you in this world."

Louise was confused at the very thought of having this shadowy figure within her and now it was saying it would guild her only confused her more. "what do you mean. Are you going to be a disembodied voice telling me what to do."

"I won't talk to you as such and my guidance will be optional… Most of the time. You will know when I provide it. Just hard to explain in a way that you can understand."

Louise was pissed. For a second before images of Saito's angry face at her over reaction and misunderstanding...this is what she had meant. She would guild her by sending her memories of mistakes from the previous Louise so that she could change things. This was a new start. "so you show me something when I'm about to do something wrong or foolish."

"Yes but I will also tell or show you place important to go to… I suggest you go to these places. Now it appears my time is up good bye Louise. I will be with you always." then with a blink the shadow was gone leaving Louise on her own once again. She decided it was best to go to bed and prepare for the days to come.

/that weekend./

Classes were over for the week and Louise couldn't be happier. Classes were hell, she thought they were bad before but now classes focused on familiar control which meant Louise had to sit and watch everyone command their familiar to do thing for them. On top of being left out of class due to her familiars disappearance Louise had to deal with her classmates tormenting her because of it.

For now though Louise was free. She was free to leave the academy grounds as she had to duties to attend or homework to complete which allowed her to travel to town and go shopping. She had been looking for a good 1 hour but hadn't brought anything because nothing caught her attention but then she walked down an alley and felt a pull towards a shop. A blacksmith to be persifix, she entered the shop without think and ignored the shop keeps blabbering, she head directly to a bucket of lame, dull blades and pulled out the oldest most worn blade out the the bunch. As she gazed at the blade she felt like she had seen it before. Wanting a close look Louise tired to pull the blade out of the sheath but when she tried her hand felt hot like power was being taken for her. With a gasp Louise retraced her hand and looked to the shop keep.

"how much for this blade."

The shopkeep had a face of someone in deep throught. "you really want it, 20 gold."

Louise was gobsmacked at the shopkeepers attempt to swindler her. "20 gold, it's not worth more than a sliver."

Shopkeeper frowned, but not wanting to miss a sale he nodded. "a sliver it is."

Louise smiled and paid the silver before running out the shop and then moving to make the return trip the academy and then back to her room.

/2 hours later. The academy./

Louise arrived back at the academy and hitched the horse to the stables ready for the stable boy. She then pulled the sword out the saddle and carried it awkwardly toward the dorms. Unfortunately Kirche was out with one of her many lovers, as she saw Louise moving across the field carrying the sword she felt the need to have some fun. "Hey Louise got yourself a sword cause you got no familiar to protect you… You really are a zero."

Louise ignored her and carried on her way. Within minutes she was in her room. As soon as she entered the room Louise closed the curtains and locked the door. Before sitting on the edge of her bed. Excitement filled her as she gripped the handle of the familiar blade the name of which was just on the tip of her tongue. With a breath she pulled the rusted blade from it sheath she felt the old metal drag against it making it tough to move but then power began to pull for her. It flowed like a river into the blade, as it did so the blade began to glow snow White like it had been heated but the sun.

Once the blades was drawn it had changed from a dull unimpressive blade to one that looked like it was made yesterday. As she gazed upon the steel memories flashed through her mind. Her next words fell out her mouth without her realising. "Derf are you there."

The blade stayed silent for a few moments before it spoke. "You know who I am?"

Louise nodded. "yes, yes I think I do. You're the legendary blade partner to Grandaflr… Partner to Saito."

"We have a lot to talk about."

Louise nodded. "can you start by telling your story I mean our story I have memories I think I am yet to live and I want to know if there really what the future holds for me."

/several hours later./

Louise felt a dam had fallen as she cried. Derf story was over and everything matched her memories and dreams. Her voice cracked as spoke. "I should tell someone, warn them….The academy is in danger."

Derf voice was cold as he spoke. "No! I won't let you ruin Saito preparation. He spent the last year making himself capable of saving you and fixing the mistakes he made last time. You have to remember he's not like you anymore. This is his life on repeat, why do think he ran when you summoned him."

"you know about that."

"of course I do. Weren't you listening, before the defeat of the ancient dragon my blade, his very blade broke at the amount of power I absorbed. I've been within him ever since. Until you somehow returned me to his body."

"So what are you saying. I should wait and let Saito deal with thing because he been through it once already." louise snapped back.

"yes and no. I don't want you telling anyone what you know because it could affect both you and Saito standing, just think, if everyone knew what you know there would be mass panic or people would just call you damn right insane. Trust in Saito like you final did in the battle against the dragon. He loves you and will do anything to protect you. But don't make him act alone, Help him be his equal, you are a void mage and I have the same memories as you do, mine are just a little clearer so I can help you learn to control your void magic, get you to the point you were at last time and even allow to get access to the other elements as well. That if you will to try."

Louise looked at the blade and sighed deeply. "I want to try. I want to be strong. I want to help saito… I might not know him yet but I know from my memories that I will love him I won't fight that this time."

"good… Now we have a month until the familiar demonstration and you can be sure Saito going to make a appearance, if you want to test your heart that is when to do it. He's not going to stick around this time because he doesn't want be around you until he becomes a noble and your able to love him. So your going to go to him and show him you remember."

"but how."

"like I said we have a month to get you to have control over your magic meaning world door."

Louise eyes lit up in determination. "let do it."

"tomorrow we begin."

A/N. There you go. I decided to do a louise chapter so I could try to show what I mean by a different louise. And here you go. Bye

See you in the next one


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7: same difference.

It had been two months since Saito arrived back in halkangien, a month since Derf vanished from Grandlfr realm within his rune and finally it had been a week since he, Han and his swords rid the area between the academy and the capital of Tristian. It was a simple process after the first 2 weeks as once the ex bandit saw the benefit of working with Saito they gave the other groups up. Allowing the swords to make the area safe from bandits and gain a increase of followers.

Their numbers were at the total of 200 and they all worked together becoming a group of renegade settlers. Each their job, be it hunting to get food, gathering to get materials to build with, constructers to build out their camps, guards to protect themselves and avoid dection, finally trainers/generals who worked alongside Han in making the sword of the people strong and renown.

However with the increase of size meant the Forest was getting to small in a sense. As they grew they need more space to make camps however the clearing were too small to support them and it would take too much time to clear more trees and create more space. So Saito had a plan a risky plan, but a plan nonetheless.

However there something he had to do first which was why he and his swords found themselves camping outside the academy.

Han was trying to calm the army but they were going restless being stuck outside a place full of people whose parents they hated more than anything. "Saito will you please tell the men what's going on. I think we might get a mutiny on our hands in a second."

Grandlfr spoke in his mind. Test these men, I don't trust them and I know you don't either. Find those that are loyal. I will be able to tell.

Saito sighed, he turned on his heel changing his view from the treasure tower of the academy to his men, all looked tired, grumpy and fed up. "we are here to do nothing. We are going somewhere permanent a new home for all of you and your families. However before we can go there I have to something here first."

"what would that be." a young man with red hair and a scruffy face spat impatiently."

Han turn to the man and glared at him. He was about to destroy the man for disrespecting Saito but saito but his hand on Han's shoulder and shock his head. "I understand that your patience wears thin but I as you give me you faith. I trust you… over the last month myself and Teach have worked you hard but do you regret it."

A voice from the back called over the crowd. "hell no you made us more money than we could of ever made with any of those gangs."

Saito smirked. "do you trust us. Sit if you don't. I want honesty I know we kinda forced you to join but if you have come to trust us stay standing."

No one did anything so Han step forward. "The boss gave you a order. Follow it. Or are you saying you trust him completely… I call bullshit, i see it in your faces."

Han then moved back beside Saito, his yelling fest had worked one man sat muttering sorry as he did so. Then another, and another until only 20 men stood.

These men trust you but they aren't loyal how… Disappointing.

"Han watch those that sit, everyone else follow me." Saito began to walk deeper into the forest. When the other group were out of sight saito turned to see all 20 men had followed him without question. He smiled slightly.

"As I said I trust all of you but I don't have the faith you have in me that I have in you, I know a lot of you joined so that you could have a easier life and so you could live, but you have gone beyond that and I hope you can learn to trust your lives to me like I will come to trust mine to yours. But we aren't at that point yet, in fact let us be honest we are still a long way from that point. However I want to change that and start moving on the right direction. Into order to do this I will tell you my secret, if you tell anyone outside this group of this secret I will have both you and the person you tell killed. That I promise."

Saito looked over the men seeing his words sink in, fear grow in them, saito decided he would give them a chance to walk away. "if you don't want to know this secret then you may return to the others."

Saito wait no more than 2 minutes for his men to return to the main group before he spoke. "I know you will not believe me but I can prove it today. It is why we are here, but I have to prove is this I am from the future in a sense. I have lived these events before and certain events force me to come back."

The men laughed. "and how are you going to prove this story you tell us."

Saito smiled. He knew this could be a mistake but he needed the men, at least some of them. He need people who knew the truth and could use the truth to help keep the other men in line. Until they were ready for the truth. "today is the familiar demonstration event for the academy and in the next few hours fouquet is going to summon a golem and try to steal the staff of destruction. That is why we are here, we are here to get all you pardon because you saved both the students and the princess from an attack. I know you probably don't believe me but please have some trust and don't breathe a word. Of this to anyone else you know the consequences...dismissed."

/3 hours later./

Han walked away from the main group to Saito and his 20 who were now on watch duty because they need the proof. He kneeled beside him and gave him a questioning look. "you sure it today. We've been here all day and nothing."

Saito didn't look at Han when he spoke, keep his gaze on the tower. "I'm positive, did you see the student walking around buying accessories for pet and the like over the last few days." Han nodded. "they were buying those for their familiars. I had gone there with Louise a day before today with Louise last time, she brought be a sword to show off my swordsmanship, which I had no control over at the time. Anyway we weren't the only ones to go on that day. Some others who I never learnt the names of went on the same day. They were there yesterday buying the exact item they bought last time. Trust me it's today."

Han wasn't convinced by a Saito logic. It was such a small detail that he wouldn't of noticed it the last time he lived this. However 10 minutes later there was a deep rumbling and over at the same tower Saito had been staring at was a giant rock golem, Han then looked at saito who gave him a look that said 'told you so.' Saito then put his hood up. Han did the same and then like a domino effect everyone else did the same.

Saito stood and drew his blade before he spoke. "I will handle the golem. If Han selects you follow him and keep the nobles where they are. They may be able to use magic but its not strong enough for this. Keep them safe. If your not selected guard the front gate, and finally do not, I repeat do not. Try to Rob the place or any of the Nobles. If you do we will punish you. Is that understood."

Those with experience and knew how Saito and Han wanted things done stood and slammed there fist to their chest. Which made a loud thump, or it should of, those with less experience and had been trained in combat only gave a simple 'yes sir.'

With the order set Saito closed his eyes. Focusing, remembering Grandlfr teachings on their weak bond. They were connected like a rope with a loose knot. As their connection grew over time as would the knot and in turn their power. For now all Saito could do was move faster and jump much height. With some experimenting Saito had learned that he could jump every height which had made him laugh like a 5 year old when he made the discovery. Another thing Saito had learned was that his eyes changed when he summoned the bond. Going from his natural human eyes who that of a lizard or in this case a dragon.

Feeling the coming familiar feeling of power Saito knew it was time. He then turned his back. He looked at Han who nodded, he knew the plan, wait for the signal before moving in and with that Saito was off. Moving so fast he left a gush a wind in his wake. He was near the wall with in milliseconds. Then he jumped. Clearing the wall landing a top of it. "hey there big guy, remember me."

Saito jumped again not quite as high this time but gave himself enough high so that gravity did his job for him as he slammed his sword into the top of the Golems head. Which acted as a killing blow to the magic ending the rock giant. With a bit of luck Saito was able to jump to the hole that was created and catch forquet stepping out into the open. With a strong punch to the bridge of her nose Saito knocked her out. Carrying both her and the staff of destruction out into the courtyard to join Han and the others. He was unsurprised to see Han had simply selected the 20 that said they trusted Saito and himself.

Saito could hear the headmaster arguing with Han about trespassing and the like but it ended with saito dropping forquet and the staff. "we might be trespassing but without me and my men you would not of reacted fast enough. If not for us the staff would be stolen and long gone, being left in the hands of this criminal."

The headmaster looked at Saito in horror. Never had be spoken to in such disrespect by a commoner. "don't underestimate us, we are all nobles, trained in the art of magic a simple rock golem is no trouble for us."

Saito smirk. "Teach take the men outside the nobles are getting uncomfortable with the fact we saved them. As for you, you old perverted noble I would like to talk to the princess...in private, and before you tell me she not here, I can see her in the crowd. Her hair is a dead give away you know."

"I'm afraid that will be impossible. The Princess has no time to talk to the likes of you. If you want a reward you will not find one, we never asked for your help nor did we need it."

Foolish noble thinks he has all the power in this situation.

Saito smirk turned to a smile, "is that so. Alright then I'll take both forquet and the staff with me."

Saito then picked up forquet throwing her over his shoulder and picking up the staff, he then turned to leave before the Princess stopped him. "wait… Please. The headmaster is simply following the rules. I will speak with you. Follow me."

Saito drop the staff and forquet to the floor carefully before following Henrietta into the academy. They stopped just before the great hall, once they reach their destination Henrietta bowed her head. "I thank you for coming to our rescue. What you said was true that the teacher here would not of been able to stop the robbery as they would of been too concerned with getting the students to safety. You and your men both got everyone to. Safety and defeated the their and their golem. So tell me what is it you wished to ask of me."

Saito smiled softly and released the bond he had with Grandlfr before removing his hood show Henrietta his face, hoping she would see it as a sign of respect. "My name is Saito Hiraga. What I am about to tell is to show my honest to you." he then lifted his left hand showing his marked hand. "I am louise familiar, the one which ran away, I have however been doing my duty in protecting her. However you and I both know if i stay trying to protect by her side or from the shadow I will fail in my duty due to the fact she is a noble and I am a commoner. My status affects my ability to do my duty which is why I ask you to please give me the land of Des Ornieres. Not to be a noble of it but to simply settle on it. You saw my strength and you know I will be able to protect it."

Henrietta smiled sadly. "Des Ornieres, has no lord so I can't ask anyone if you are able to move onto the land. Why not somewhere close with solid Towns and villages already established. the village in Des Ornieres is also struggling as it is without the extra souls within it."

"I understand that I…. Did my research and I am fully aware of the situation however my men are not…. That easily accepted. Des Ornieres is the only option. The fact it has no lord means it is up to the people that we can settle I just asking for permission to make the move out of respect to you."

Henrietta signed defeatedly. "OK I don't understand but I do as that when the time comes that I need you and your strength that you heed my call."

Saito nodded. "I promise."

Henrietta smiled. "then I give you permission to settle Des Ornieres."

It was settle, Saito had got what he wanted and he knew what Henrietta was going to want so agreeing to be at the call was a simple matter. With the talk down Saito lead Henrietta out, Saito mistaking left his hood down too long. He pulled it up at the door but as he did Louise rushed into the academy. He saw her eyes widen, fearing she recognised him and cause hell he ran, he had done the deal and he wasn't going to stick around for drama.

With in moment he was at the gate with the others. Han looked at him. "where to next boss back to the forest to make camp."

Saito smirked took his hood down and shook his head "nope, we have bit of a hike a head us but we are off to make a new home. We are off to Des Ornieres."

The next thing it be heard was a roar of joy by 200 Joined men and women.

/louise moments before. /

She knew that voice. It was still unfamiliar though. Louise stood beside Henrietta, huddled with the classmates and teachers protected by the men in cloaks. Their leader, a man of great power, single handedly dealt with rock Golem, caught the thief and recovered the staff of destruction. Yet it confused Louise as to why she knew the leaders voice. She knew that she would know a person with such a strength but then I seemed no one knew the voice. They just looked at him. Some with looks of fear and horror, terrified that he had the power to overpower them and possibly their families. Others looked at him with respect and wanting, the wanting came most from a certain red haired witch.

It was Henrietta movements that brought louise back to reality. She watched as she accepted the man's demands it was it smile that suddenly gave away his identity. It was a smile she had seen some many times in her dreams. It was someone she wanted close, so that she could fix her mistakes and be the woman she wanted to be for him.

After her talks with Derf she had learned that her pride had got in the way once to many times, Louise saw this as second chance, a chance be live a life of happiness, a life where she wasn't trying to prove herself to those that didn't matter, there was only one person who needed to see her for who she was and that's was Saito the one that save her once again.

The crowd was dispersing. The teacher directing the students to the classrooms, Louise took this as her chance. Slipping away Louise ran to the main hall hoping to get a chance to talk to Saito. However when she reached the door and opened it she saw a glimpse of his face before he ran at incredible speed away from her. Leaving Louise alone with Henrietta.

"That was unexpected." Henrietta said suddenly as her shoulders relaxed.

"why was that."

Henrietta chucked. "that man just took a great weight of shoulders. He wanted to be able to settle Des Ornieres. With a man with that strength and number of men should help make the land livable again, but only time will tell."

Louise was about to ask another question when a teacher came to the door. "Louise. You be in your classroom whilst we investigate the school for any associates. Princess we need to oversee the interrogation. Headmaster Osmond told me to collect you."

Henrietta sighed sadly. "I hate these type of thing but the truth spell is only taught to those of royal blood."

Louise didn't saying anything as the looked on her teachers face told her not to. She simply followed her out the main hall and towards the class tower. Hoping that she would be able to return to she room soon.

/3 hours later./

Louise ran. The sun was setting and she knew she was running out of time so she rushed to her room. Upon reaching it she entered, slamming her door shut, locking it before moving to close her window and curtains. Once that was done she dug under her bed and pulled out Derf. "I'm think I'm ready to cast World door."

"Then why are you pulling me out, I was quite happily sleeping off the access magical energy I had from Saito being near."

Louise was too excited to think about Derfs words. "OK guide me through it again."

If derf could breath he would of signed out of irritation. For a month, every night Louise had banged on at him to teach her the spell. Every night she failed. It annoyed him that he had to explain it every single time not once did he just get to watch, but it didnt stop him from explaining…. again.

As louise cast the magic Derf told her the last step. "OK now visualise where you want to go and the door should open."

Louise wanted to master this spell so when she found out where Saito was she could go to him. She tried to think of her home a place she knew well, but she didn't want to go there, she never did which was why the spell probably never worked and yet she tried it once again. This time though Louise's throughs were filled with Saito and his smile, his voice.

Louise closed her eyes hoping it would clear her mind of Saito and let her concentrate. It didn't work. However a bright light shined into her eyes forcing her to open them. There before her was the door. The door was bright purple on the outside but inside was black as night. Derf voice came from behind the door. "enter it and see where you go. Just do the same thing you did now to get back. See you soon."

Louise took a deep breath and entered the portal.

/dense forest. /

Louise exited the portal and looked around. It was dark, and cold. She felt lost and alone in an unknown forest, whilst it was getting darker as the moon rose higher. Fear filled her, why had she done this. It was silly and foolish. What was she thinking entering a portal to some unknown location.

She was tempted to go back but then just barely she could see him, she could see Saito sat crossed legged up against a tree. Louise carefully made her way to him her fear being replaced by nerves. When she was about 3 feet away Saito voice made her jump.

Saito was meditating, as Han like to call it when saito spoke to Grandlfr personally in order to train in harnessing Grandlfr power. He made sure to walk a good ways for the camp so not to weird the men out. Even when he was training within Grandlfr realm he had a subconscious sense around him and could easily slip back into reality. As such he could hear someone approaching and got ready for what they want to say unaware of who it was.

"can I help you."

Louise squealed in shock at the sound of Saito voice. She had no clue what to say so she said the first thing to come to her head. "Um… Hi Saito."

Saito's eyes snapped open at the sound of Louise's voice. He was almost horrified to did her standing before him. It didn't make sense, she shouldn't know who he was, he wasn't ready for this to happen, not everything was in place and there was still the issue of Ward to handle. She couldn't know who he was, it was impossible. It had to be….unless.

"you know who I am" Saito stood up and took a step towards her.

Louise couldn't say anything her heart was pounding and memories she had never experienced were flooding her mind. She gave small yet bubbly nod whilst a light blush formed on her cheeks and with that simple nod Saito lost control. All logic left his mind as the simple fact that she knew him launched into a desire filled haze. He crossed the gap between then a captured her lips with his own fully aware of the possible slap or explosion that was most likely to follow.

He did expect her inhale sharply with shock before proceeding to kiss him back with just as my much desire.

Time stopped for the pair as their hazy memories flashed before their closed eyes. Once they finally broke because of the need to breath, louise looked at Saito with loving yet teary eyes. "I remember you…. And I remember our time together."

Saito smiled bright and pulled them onto the forest floor to looked up at tree tops and that few visible stars in the sky. Louise laid on his cape and her head was place upon his Chest listening to his racing heartbeat. Saito arm was wrapped around her holding her close. "tell me what you remember."

Louise adjusted her position so she could look at his face rather than his feet. "I told you remember everything."

Saito smiled and peck her lips. "tell me, I want to hear what you say it."

Louise face went bright red, talked with Derf about this was a hell of a lot easier. But she gave in any way. "Stupid dog, fine, your name is Saito Hiraga. Lord of Des Ornieres, A chevalier of the queen. My familiar…. Lover and Hus...husband."

Louise started to cry as she remembered other things. "you died for me twice… And all I did was beat you , whip you and Cast explosion on you. I married you because it came to be expected and then I sent you away because I didn't believe you could ever be happy with me." then Louise lost her nerve and completely broke down. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I should never of done that you, I love you I swear it."

Saito had tears in his eyes, learning the truth of why he was sent back hurt. But like he had through when he woke up that day he knew this was his… No their second chance to do things the right way. "I love you too louise even if you do make my life difficult."

The pair kissed again and Saito groaned as logic returned. Louse hear this and had to ask what it was about "what's wrong Saito."

"we can be together right now even if we wanted to."

Louise raises an eye and was slightly hurt. "why."

Saito saw the pained look in her eye and pulled her close. "I'm not saying I don't want to be with you, I wouldn't of come back if that was the case. But don't forget that right now we aren't married, we didn't get married for another 2 years and right now you are engaged."

Louise eyes widened as it clicked. "Ward…."

Saito nodded. "I'm not in a position to change him and I doubt your family would take kindly to it either. I have a plan it just going take time OK."

"this means I can't see you doesn't it."

Saito nodded sadly. "it's too risky. You don't have to leave till the morning if you like but we cant be together until Ward is dealt with. After that I don't care. But I'm won't put you or your reputation in danger like that."

Louise smiled. Her memories may of make her care less about what people through about her but she understood why Saito did. She did kinda beat it into him…. Literally. "OK. I understand. Is that anything I can do to help."

Saito smirked. "there is but your not going to like it."

Louise looked at him waiting for at he needed."Siesta. I need you gain her trust, she has the zero fighter and we need it in the future."

Saito voice was calm and knowing. It was Louise's turn to groan. "Not the big breast maid."

Saito laughed. "yes the very same. Promise you try not to kill her. We still need her."

"I hate you. Stupid dog, I won't kill her… Unless she tries anything with you when you meet."

"see you don't hate me, if you did you wouldn't kill her because she wants to sleep with me." Saito said with a smirk and then got a sudden surprise when louise again move her position so that she was on top of him. Her school skirt came up allowing Saito to feel her nether through his jeans.

Louise moved to kiss his ear lobe. "I love you and I won't kill just Siesta I would kill any that tried to take you away for me. I promise you that."

Saito moved to face her and kissed her deeply for the third time and when they broke Saito voice went dark. "I promise you that I would do the same."

Louise eyes widened. "Saito you can't. I was just joking I… I."

Saito smiled softly he knew she wouldn't understand his new mind frame. Being reborn changed him in some ways. He was still the Saito she remembered. The one who care about life and yet he also had a new understanding being surrounded by Ex bandits some deaths were necessary in order to protect those that was close to you. "Louise I… I know you know me a someone who was against killing and I still am that someone but I also know some people are better off dead. People are better off dead."

Louise understood more than he knew. Is way of thinking was now more like those of noble men. "I don't like it but I understand. But enough about death can we just be the two of us. At least with the short time we have."

Saito nodded Louise moved for the last time back to the first position. Giving Saito a kiss on the cheek. Before closing her eyes and falling asleep listening to his heart beat. Saito smiled and stared down at her hair happier than he thought he could be in that very moment.

A/N annnnnnnnnnd finished holy fuck that took me 3 days to finish no idea how long it is cuz I'm now using my phone. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Follow and favourite if you like…

And I will see you in the next one.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8: depart.

Louise woke up the next day with a groan. Her back ached from sleeping on the ground and her eyes hurt from the intensity of the sun. Yet despite the aches and pains she felt it all seemed worth it in the end, as she lifted her head from Saito chest (which served as her pillow the night before), she smiled. A warmth of joy filled her chest as she looked at his sleeping form. Sure she had memories of him like this, but seeing him, making her own memories with him made her happy and before she knew it she was kissing his lips. She only realised when she pulled away and Saito blinked awake.

"Morning." Saito spoke with a tired voice.

"Morning." louise said with a bright blush brought on by the fact she was caught kissing saito as he slept.

Saito grinned and pulled louise close seizing her lips with his own. The kiss was short and sweet leaving the pair smiling brightly. Then louise grown.

Saito panicked but kept a straight face. "what's wrong."

Louise blushed deeper and she hid her face in Saito chest to hide it. Her voice became muffled and vibrated against Saito. "I've got to back soon."

Saito sighed as realization hit him. "and were not going to be able to be like for a while."

Louise said nothing and sadly looked into saito eyes. He could see the pleading in her eyes, she had finally found what she had wanted her whole life and still just like before, like in her memories she couldn't have it because something or someone was in there way. Saito kissed her again and held her chin to make her look at him. "I know it hard but we have no choice. It…. It's probably better if you go now...if you don't only going to get harder to let you go."

A single tear fell from Louise's face which Saito quickly wiped away. Louise forced her eyes shut and made her tears stop. She then looked at Saito with a fake smile. "right then. I should probably go."

Louise then stood up and pulled out her wand. She shut her eyes and envisioned her room before putting her want to go there into her spell. It took some trying but she got the door open. She turned to Saito and was about to say goodbye but he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. When they parted louise could see tears in Saito eyes and before hers started to pour like a waterfall she rushed into the portal and into her room.

Once she was in her room she face planted her bed and then she cried. She cried enough to fill a lake, she cried until she had no tears left and she fell asleep.

/the next day./

Louise sat in the canteen playing with her food. She was miserable, she had thought meet Saito would fill the void in her heart which he did, he filled it completely and utterly but knowing she couldn't with him until he had dealt with wardes only made Void bigger. Only now she had a way to occupy her mind.

Louise had a goal, a goal she could achieve easily, it wasn't to master magic. That was something she would get with time as derf told her, once she had mastered the void magic within her. No her goal was much simpler. Make friends with a maid.

So she sat and waited until everyone had left to go to class, a class she now saw no point going to. All they were going to do was practice spells she was yet to be a able to cast so she waited. It took a good half hours for everyone to leave but once they did she made her move. Picking up her plate she walked into the kitchen to drop it off, which was uncommon for a noble to do but not unheard of so all Louise got was some odd looks. They expected her to simply turn around and leave but what's she did next surprised them all.

"Um is Seista around I need to talk to her about something."

Her question again wasn't unusual, noble would ask for specific servants all the time. The only difference was Siesta had moved on.

"lady Siesta was transferred miss Louise. Count Mott came about 3 weeks ago and asked to see all the maids. He selected her and paid top coin for her to work for him and because of the counts station the headmaster was unable to say no."

Louise's eyes widened. She remembered this happening before. She remembered Saito not accepting Siesta's and rushing off to fight he count to get her back. His time however Saito wasn't around to save Siesta and she had been gone for 3 weeks.

Fear slowly began to grip louise as she realised what it would mean. She quickly turned around and rushed to her room hoping to find a solution.

As she ran she shifted through what she remembered about the events. It wasn't easy but she did it and instead of going to her room she went to Kirche's door and knocked loudly forgetting that all the student were in class. Sighing Louise tried to come up with a different plan. It took a minute or two but she got one.

Louise started by looking up and down the corridor seeing if anyone was round. She smirked at seeing she was alone and then she closed her eyes and felt for the magic within her. She then drew her wand and pointed it at the lock. All of her training with derf to be able to cast world door and allowed Louise to get almost perfect control over her explosion spell. She could control the size and impact of it now so blowing up a lock was child's play. "explosion."

With a tiny pop and puff of smoke the door Swung open. Louise entered the room, she closed the door shut and was glad to see it close loosely. Louise then dived under the bed looking for the chest Kirche kept the summoned book in. After some digging she found it and pulled it out onto the bed. Again she cast a small explosion spell into the lock and opened the chest. She smirk recognising the book count Mott wanted and took it. She then rushed out the room and into her own. Making ready for tomorrow when she would go to rescue Siesta.

/Saito./

Saito, Han and the 200 swords had just finished the day's march. Progress was slow but consent. Only stopping every 2 hours or so for about half an hour. Saito lead the march directing the men to their new home being the only one to know the correct route. Sure everyone knew of Des Orienes as the bandit capital. Known to be filled with riches the locals were more than happy to part with. That's story the bandit gangs tell anyway. But getting there is hard as there are no signs to follow like there are for other villages and towns. It also cost a lot of gold for a guide to take you. So even if Des Orienes was most profitable place to go if you were bandit none ever went. Leaving a very small yet dangerous group to have the spoils all to themselves. However Saito had traveled the path many times so he knew exactly where to go the only problem this time was that's Henrietta hadn't dealt with the bandits for him he and his men were going to have to do it and this time saito wanted no prisoners.

With Saito leading the way Han the responsibility of keeping the men in order. Having no horse made the task tiring so he stopped a lot more than others but then also had to move faster to get to the front again. As he passed the line and as the line passed Han watched every man and women making sure they stayed in line. After all this march was part of the sword of people training.

But now the day was over. Saito looked as his men seeing the effect the days march had on them and their bodies. "OK we stop here today get some rest we start early tomorrow."

As saito walked away he smirked. The older members of the group took the new members and paired with them. Teaching them and helping them develop. Han's training had stuck. Not wanting to be put to shame by his own men Saito found a tree and started using it as a dummy. He had some built up frustration to get out after all. The Tree may of looked strong but after a couple of Saito's strikes it fell which forced Saito to dodge out the way and not earning anything for his troubles.

Saito let out a frustrated groan and dusted himself off. His improved sense from the bond let Saito know Han had approached from behind. "Hey boss mind tell me what's on your mind. I mean other than everything that's going to happen."

Saito sighed. "it's complicated."

Han chuckled "it's always complicated with you. Right then draw your weapon let's have a duel. No dragon power mind."

Saito nodded and drew his blade as Han drew his own. The pair clashed swords with ease their fight looked like a dance. Both predicted the others move before they made it so every strike was blocked or dodged. After a few minutes Han asked again. "what's on your mind. You been like this since yesterday when you rejoin camp from you meditation. Did Grandlfr warn you about something in Des Ornienes.

Saito growled Han wasnt going to let this go. "louise she came to me yesterday. I mean literally. She used world door, at first I thought it was an mistake a figment of my imagination but then she said my name and she knew me. She knew everything."

Han looked confused. "so what's the problem this is a good thing isn't it."

Saito back away and moved on for a another strike. "it not that's it not good it just makes things harder than before. I mean before I could work at this without the desire to be with her because I knew she wouldn't know who I am."

"but now that she does know you and everything happen just like you, you think you can have the life you couldn't have before." Han said finishing Saito sentence.

Saito nodded. "and yet there still so much work to do so I had to tell her that she couldn't see me."

Han nodded knowingly. "well If everything goes according to plan you can at least send her a message."

Saito nodded looking over the horizon towards the direction of Des Orienes. "then let's hope everything does go as we planned."

A/N and there you go. Hope you enjoyed it followed and favourite if you like and let me know what you thought in a review.

And I will see you in the next one


End file.
